The broad concept of a fishing lure having a releasable hook is known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,151 describes a fishing lure in which the hook and body separate when a strike occurs. The fishing lure comprises of a lure body, a hook, and a wire member. The body has a slot extending therethrough with a shoulder located along the slot. The hook includes an elongated shank with a projection therein which normally engages the shoulder on the lure body, so the hook remains engaged with the lure body. The wire member extends therethrough the lure body and is attached on one end to a hook eyelet and to the fishing reel on the opposite end. The hook is housed in the slot with the re-bent bight portion extending outside the lure body. The lure body shoulder is releasably engaged with the shank and projection of the hook, where upon a strike, the body and hook separate with the lure body sliding up the wire member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,233 describes a fishing lure which exhibits a relative lost motion between the body of the lure and the hook upon a fish strike. The fishing lure comprises of a lure body, a limb, an elastomeric band, a fishing line, and a hook. The lure body has a leading end and a trailing end. The limb, having an eye formed on one end thereof, is coupled to the trailing end of the lure body. The eye on the limb is outwardly extending from the trailing end of the lure body. The hook includes a shank with an eyelet formed thereon. The hook is tethered to the limb using a length of fishing line fastened at the hook's eyelet at one end and the limb's eye at the opposite end thereof. An elastomeric band confining surrounds and releasably holds the hook, limb, and fishing line in a juxtaposed position rearwardly remote from the trailing end of the lure body. Upon a fish strike at the hook, the hook and fishing line move out from the band and the hook proceeds in the opposite direction to travel with the fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,303 discloses a fishing lure that does not have an exposed hook until sufficient tension is placed on the line. The lure comprises of a lure body, a fishing line, and a hook. The body has an aperture therethrough and at least one channel. The fishing line extends through the aperture and is attached to the shank of the hook. The hook is placed into a channel, changing the direction the fishing line runs from in the aperture, so that the fishing line in the channel runs in the opposite direction of that in the aperture. Using this configuration, the hook will be dislodged from the body if sufficient tension is placed on the fishing line.